


Nico's Heart Beat

by WritingRobin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRobin/pseuds/WritingRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(SPOILERS WARNING SPOILERS) It's been one month since the war ended and Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King and teenager of the dead, was already getting sick and tired of the cheery and loud events of Camp Half Blood. Yet he'd made a promise to stay there, so what else was he supposed to do?  The death of Leo Valdez still hung around the camp, particularly the Hephaestus cabin. Yet one day a message comes, seemingly from the grave, and who else would receive such a message? None other than Nico di Angelo. (will edit this summary the more I go along with the story since things may change as I write)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typo's or mistakes! it's 2am and I've not really proofread this. I'll correct any mistakes later :)

Nico

Nico leaned back against his cabin wall, watching quietly as a few of the Hephestus kids helped move the old coffin looking beds out of the door. His arms were crossed, a small pen behind his ear and some papers he'd drawn on tacked to the wall with his ideas. He'd been serious when he told everyone that he was going to be making some serious changes to his cabin. Yes he was a son of hades, the god of the underworld, dead people, darkness, blah blah blah. But that didn't mean he wanted to sleep in a coffin and drink from bone goblets and read from the light of oil torches on his wall. 

"Hey death boy!" a voice called, snapping Nico out of his secluded thoughts. He scowled, hating that nick name. 

"I'm am NOT death boy, and what do you want NOW Harley?" He snarled, shadows curled around his feet and played at his hair. Harley took a small step back, putting his hands up in surrender. 

"Whoah, chill, I was just going to ask how many beds you really wanted in here. I mean... it's just you in here." he said, voice less upbeat than before. Nico sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd been trying his hardest the past month to try and be less well... Nico. He'd been attempting to control his temper, his shadows, and the ground cracking around him. But no matter what he tried, he'd always look up and see some fear in someones eyes. 

"Just.... I guess just one or two." Nico muttered. Harley nodded and quickly plucked the papers off the wall next to Nico's head and darted out. Leaving Nico alone in the empty and small cabin. Nico bit his lip and watched Harley go, resentment boiling in his stomach. Why did he agree to stay here? He knew he'd be forgotten anyway. Not two days after the war Percy and Annabeth had refused to spend time with anyone but each other. And in all honesty, even though Nico had told Percy how he felt, and that he was supposedly over his love for the son of the sea god, it was such a lie. And seeing him so much with Annabeth and so happy still made his gut twist with loathing and jealousy. Jason and Piper were acting much the same, as if they were determined to get back the time Herra only made them think they spent together. Hazel and Frank had long since left for Camp Jupiter. And Leo.... 

Nico felt his stomach twist when he thought of the other boy. Of all the people on the Argo II he could only assume maybe Leo would somewhat understand how he felt right now. Before Nico got on the ship, Leo was the odd one out. The 7th wheel in the couples aboard the ship, alone and not really cared about. But Leo was dead, and nothing Nico could say would change that. He'd felt Leo's spirit leave when Festus collided with the fireball. 

So the only other person Nico could think of maybe messaging to talk to was Hazel, but he doubted she'd be to thrilled if he Iris Messaged her in the middle of one of the Legions training sessions or war game. So he quickly disguarded the thought. 

Nico sighed and slipped down onto the ground, pulling his thin legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on his knees. His hair was shaggy, almost down to his ears now, and hid his face well and created a nice curtain. What was he supposed to do now? If he left he knew the others would give him crap, but if he stayed he'd continue to feel like the forgotten step child from a previous marriage. 

Pressure pushed down onto Nico's shoulder, squeezing gently, a hand. Nico stiffened and reacted instantly, he pulled his scabbard out of his sheath and shoved whoever was touching him against the wall behind them. A pair of startled blue eyes stared back into Nico's black ones. 

"Will?! Why didn't you knock!?" Nico snarled, not dropping the blade from Will's neck, but mainly out of anger now. Will chuckled, his sandy blond hair falling into his eyes, which with one puff of air from his lips, the hair fluttered back out of his eyes. 

"Oh I don't know. thought it would be smart to just sneak up on Nico Di Angelo, you know, adrenaline rush and all. Hell no! Dude you had the door removed remember?" he asked, and grabbed Nico's wrist and pulled the blade down from his neck. Nico jerked back from the touch, and his face reddened slightly, he'd forgotten that he asked the old, wooden and dark paneled door to be replaced by a lighter oak one. 

"You still could have made some noise." He muttered darkly, still pissed and sheathed his sword, thinking of how bad it would have been if he'd swung first and asked questions later. Ever since the war many injuries in camp had been related to weapon happy teenagers and idiots who snuck up on one another. 

"Ah but like I said, what kinda fun would that be?" Will snickered. Nico narrowed his eyes and refused to smile, even though he always felt like smiling a little when the son of the sun was around, a fact that royally pissed him off. 

"Have you been eating and drinking like I've told you too?" Will asked suddenly and sharply. Nico sat back, crossing his legs and laid his sword across his lap, making sure to carefully blank his face into a bored mask. Running his pale finger lightly down the black blade. 

"Of course." he drawled, though it was a flat out lie. The first two weeks he'd been eating more, but then he'd just... not felt like it. The idea of eating sometimes just made his stomach turn and he made a small face. 

"Oh you are such a little liar. I practically smell your pants burning from here." Will laughed, but his eyes were serious. Nico tried to grimace but a small smile turned his lips up. Hearing that laugh always made him smile. 

"Ahhhhhhh!" Will said brightly, pointing at Nico's face. "I knew you had teeth!!" he said brightly. The son of Hade's cheeks reddened a little and he smiled more, cussing himself out silently inside his own head and struggling to get his careful and cool face back on. 

"Oh shut up!" he huffed, moving his scabbard sword back into it's sheath and looking up at Will in annoyance. 

"Make me." Will snickered, eyes brighter now, his worry fading with amusemnt when he saw that Nico wasn't seriously angry. Nico smiled more, he had to admit, he liked having Will around, even if Will had practically locked Nico inside the infirmary with all the injured demi gods from the battle. The few times Nico found himself able to talk to Will, he found himself always smiling and enjoying himself during those days inside the sterile and clean smelling infirmary. 

"That's what I thought." Will snickered lightly, reaching over and ruffling Nico's hair. Nico winced, he felt like static bounced down from the crown of his head and down his spine, and his cheeked reddened a little. What was with him? He huffed and shoved Wills hand away, he had never liked anyone touching him. Let alone ruffling his hair for god's sakes. 

"Don't touch me." he snapped, but a small laugh was in his voice. 

"And why not?" Will said, sliding closer, a playful light in his eyes. Nico felt his stomach twist a little at the look. He eyed Will warily, unsure what the playful light was and narrowed his own eyes almost nervously as he tried to figure it out before he countered with the oh so adult and classic come back; 

"Because I said so." he huffed, crossing his arms. Suddenly Will launched himself at Nico, he yelped in shock and his breath was knocked out of his small chest, as his back thumped against the floor. Will scrambled on top of him and was laughing, the sound bouncing around the inside of the dark cabin. The only light filtering in was from the large hole where the door was supposed to be, the floor dark mahagony brown and was dusty. Something Nico faintly took notice of as an annoyed voice in his mind reminded him he'd have dust all over his black cloths now.

But suddenly Nico felt tickling sensations go through his sides and belly, like little shots of lightning shooting throughout him and leaving little static trails all over. Was Will was tickling him?! Seriously?! Will Solace... tickling HIM?! Nico fucking di Angelo. Oh hell no. 

"I-s-stop!!!" Nico snapped, but his voice was breathless and high pitched, none of the anger he wanted was in his voice and much to his horror small giggles were escaping him. He didn't even remember that he was ticklish! A fact that had been lost in the time of grief and blackness that had been his life since Bianca died. Will just laughed and continued to tickle him. 

"Nope! It's about time you laughed. Laughter is the best medicine my man, and I would know, I'm a doctor!" he laughed. Nico grabbed Wills wrists and tried to move his hands away, scowling but still having faint laughs and giggles leave his chest reluctantly. 

"S-stop!!!" Nico squealed. "I'm the G-ghost king!" he stammered, faintly trying with the title that most of the campers used when they were usually intimidated by him. But Will simply laughed even more and Caught Nico's wrists, and suddenly Nico felt his arms being pulled up and pinned above his head on the floor so he could no longer try and stop Will's assault of tickling. Nico whined and squirmed a little. His mind curling with anger and amusement and honestly just... happiness. 

Nico's laugh faded and he blinked, bewildered when he head Will's laughing slowly fade out and looked up and met the blue eyes inches from his. Will was hovering over him, the boys eyes still filled with laughter but a small gleam of something else was in his eyes as the silence filled the dark cabin. Heat filled Nico's cheeks, he'd seen that look before, but only in Percy's eyes, and only when Percy looked at Annabeth. So why the hell was Will looking at him like that? Let alone this close to him. He could fell Will's breath on his face, and feel the heat radiating off the older demi-god and his face burned. 

"Will get off-" Nico broke off and let out a surprised and startled squeak, a noise he would rather die than make again, as he felt Will's lips, warm and soft, press against his own. His mind completely shut off, he had no idea what to do for a solid three seconds before he did the first thing that came to his mind. He jerked his knee up and caught the older boy right between the legs. 

Will yelled in pain and rolled off Nico quickly, his hands cupping his manhood in pain. Nico stared, his own hands covering his mouth in shock. He hadn't really MEANT to knee him there it had just been... reflex? Will was groaning and slowly got to his hands and knees, the dust completely scattered on the floor now. The little dust motes floating through the trickling sunlight between them. 

"I... oh my gods I'm sorry Will but why the FUCK did you kiss me!? You can't just KISS ME randomly!" The son of Hades yelled. His voice echoing loudly. Will flinched and looked up, blue eyes still glazed with pain and a little of something else that Nico just couldn't quite place. 

"S-sorry... I guess I'll just g-go." he choked out, slowly staggering to his feet and still holding himself. Nico must have kicked him much harder than he'd originally thought. He felt his gut twist with guilt and he knew he should probably stop Will, but he just watched in silence as the son of Apollo just walked out the cabin. Leaving him alone... like usual in the dark cabin. 

Nico swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a slight burning sensation in the backs of his eyes and refused to cry. He most likely just fucked up one of the only possible freindships he could have had at the camp that didn't make him feel like a third wheel. Solace had been the only camper to be so open and happy with Nico, and the only one who didn't seem SCARED of Nico besides the crew from the Argo II. 

Nico furiously wiped at his eyes and snatched his scabbard off the ground. Maybe if he went and visited Mrs.O'Leary and got some training in (aka stabbing inatimate objects till he was drenched in sweat) then maybe he'd feel a bit better about what had just happened. He straightened his black shirt, still refusing to wear the gods awful neon orange Camp Half-Blood shirt that Chiron insisted he wore, and just stalked out of his cabin. His confusion and anger swirled around his head, trying to sort out why the hell Will had kissed him and how he even felt about that. The grass was dying under him with each step, leaving a trail of footprints in the grass of dry withered blades, yet he simply didn't care and moved on. 

What of Percy? Wait... what OF Percy? Why the fuck was he still thinking of Percy and even wondering about him while thinking in this situation. Percy was happy and in love and had off and ran into the sunset with his oh so smart Annabeth. Nico cursed and kicked a rock out of his way as he walked through the camp, not even noticing or really caring about the shadows slowly curling around his feet and lovingly climbing up his ankles and thighs like a loving cat against it's owner. 

The other campers still wondering around quickly gave him a wide berth and a few frightened looks before darting off either back into their own cabins or to distract themselves with other campers. Gods did they have to be SO obvious that they were trying to avoid him? He gritted his teeth, his anger building and the shadows pulsed softly, the ground gave a tiny wiggle at his feet and a small mouse skeleton scrambled it's way out of the ground and scampered softly around Nico's feet. He took a deep calming breath and the deceased animal slowly sank back into the ground and the shadows slowly eased as he made his way past the Hephaestus cabin. 

Nico let his dark brown eyes scan the unusually quiet cabin. No smoke or flames trailed from the windows or door. No pops or squeaks or bangs of exploding machinery sounded and Nico could almost feel the aura of grief and longing inside the cabin. Four weeks was such a short time and yet this was the only cabin who seemed to have remembered Leo Valdez, the true savior of Camp Half Blood. He'd given his life to save them all and yet here they were. Going about normal activities. All but the children of Hephaestus who seemed to be stuck in this dull haze besides maybe Harley and a few others who were helping Nico remodel his cabin. Yet part of Nico knew they were probably just doing it for a distraction. 

Nico snorted softly and walked on, he had enough grief in his life that the last thing he needed was to stop and wonder about how Valdez's siblings were holding up. That could be a job for Apollo kids. He sighed softly and just passed the cabins and made his way to the training area. Knowing this was the main spot Mrs. O'Leary hung out and campers spent time with her as well. Within moments he could hear her happy barking and and loud thumps of her giant paws before he even walked up the tiny crest of the hill and could see the huge female hell hound surrounded by other campers.

They were all passing a ball back and forth, with Mrs.O'Leary in the middle, like a giant game of Monkey in the Middle. Nico couldn't help a hesitant smile as he slowly walked over. The shadows slowly easing around his ankles and dissipating completely as he walked over. Hazel was on of the campers surrounding Mrs.O'Leary, she and Frank had come back to the camp for a visit. Promising they'd come at least once a month and apparently today was the day they got here. Frank was on the other side of the circle, easily spotted by his burly mass and black hair. 

"Jeez.... she could have told me she was coming..." he muttered to himself, eyeing his sister and her boyfriend quietly. 

Frank caught the ball and spotted Nico and smiled. "Heads up!" he shouted and Nico yelped in shock when the ball was chucked at him. The blue ball was much bigger than he'd thought, in fact he hadn't even given the ball much thought until the basket ball sized item slammed into his chest and sent the small demi-god back on his ass. Most of the campers in the circle busted out laughing and Mrs.O'Leary scampered over and barked excitedly, licking Nico from chin to hairline. He spluttered and shoved the ball off his chest and struggled to his feet, not wanting to chance opening his mouth and getting hell hound slobber past his lips.

There was a loud whistle that filled the whole training field and Mrs.O'Leary jumped and swiveled around, her black ears pricking and let out a yelp of happiness and bounded over to the source of whistling. Hazel ran over and quickly grabbed her brother's wrist and helped him up. Nico cursed softly, his shirt and face and even the front of his hair covered in slimy hell hound spit. Hazel was snickering still and pulled out a small rag from her pocket which Nico gratefully took to wipe his face. 

Nico let his eyes scan the clearing and saw who whistled. Percy Jackson, of course. Mrs.O'Leary absolutely loved that guy. 'Just like everyone else...' Nico thought bitterly as he eyed the son of the sea god. Percy smiled and made the huge hound sit and then looked around and raised his voice. "Chiron has called a camp meeting! everyone meet up by the campfire!" he called. 

Nico groaned, he was covered in slime and didn't feel like going but he decided to just roll with it to save him the trouble of having to deal with either Percy or Chiron for chewing him out on not going to the meeting. Hazel smiled and nudged him as they started to walk with the rest of the campers towards the amphitheater. Frank trotted over and walked next to Hazel. 

"Sorry about the ball Nico." he said sheepishly. "I expected you to catch it honestly." he said, and took Hazel's hand as they walked. Nico scowled slightly, his mood had been bad before and that hadn't exactly improved it, but he couldn't be to mad with Hazel around. 

 

"It's fine." he grumbled moodily, brown eyes narrowed and stared down as they walked, small shadows starting to curl around his feet again. His mind wondering back to Will Solace for a moment before Hazel yanked him out of his thoughts.

 

"It's nice seeing you again, I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you much yesterday. Chiron wanted me and Frank to catch him up on some of Camp Jupiters issues when we got here." she said, her voice apologetic. Nico frowned, having to push down a childish feeling of anger that Hazel had come back just to watch over him and practically baby sit him. Wasn't HE the older brother?

 

"It's fine." Nico said bluntly, still struggling to settle his nerves. The last thing he wanted was to get into a fight with his sister. "I've been busy re-modeling my, or... our? cabin." he said calmly, deciding to change the subject.

"Oh really? How's it turning out?" Hazel asked brightly, obviously just as glad to have a subject change as he was. 

"Not so bad, considering there is no door right now and saw dust is practically covering every inch of that place." he muttered and couldn't help a small smile when Hazel laughed and Frank snickered. Hazel opened her mouth to say something else but at that moment they slid into the stone seats of the amphitheater and Chiron was calling everyone to silence. The last stragglers quickly running in and sitting down, one of them being Will Solace and Nico felt his belly give a small wiggle of guilt when he saw Will and knew he'd had to speak to him later. 

Chiron cleared his throat and looked around calmly. "Camp Half Blood, I have a few announcements-"

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you guys like this? should I continue this story and was this a good length for a chapter?


End file.
